dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Koprulu Power Armours
Koprulu Pattern Mass production Power Armour :For the vast majority of the Imperium, the phrase "mass production power armor" would be considered self-contradictory at best, and outright blasphemous at worst. However, some industrial, hive, and forge worlds possess both the technological base and the wealth to outfit their elite soldiers with armored, powered exoskeletons. While these power suits are often far and away better than anything available to the common infantryman, they still pale in comparison to the sacred technology used by the Inquisition, the Adepta Sororitas and the Adeptus Astartes. The Koprulu-pattern is a typical example of such mass-produced power armors, being little more than a heavily-armored void suit with a basic strength-enhancing servo-frame built in. :A character wearing mass-produced power armor gains a +15 bonus to Strength and increases his Size by one step (so an Average-sized character would become Hulking, and so forth). Mass production power armor follows all the other rules for power armor as normal. A suit of mass production power armor includes a military-grade power supply that runs for 1d5+7 months before requiring refueling or recharging. :Counts as "Extremely Rare" outside of the Koprulu system. : : Firebat Armour Mk I Firebats are "armored assault troopers," often attached to provide support for marine squads. Particularly devastating in close quarters combat, they're typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear heat-resistant fireproof armor similar to those used by marines, although heavier. Very much like the MP Power Armour, but comes equipped with a Flamer on each arm(Cannot use other weapons) the suit makes the user resistant to fire damage(roll agility, on anything but a 90-100 the user will not catch fire. Counts as "Extremely Rare" outside of the Koprulu system. Firebat Armour Mk II A much heavier and improved version of Mk I, the suit makes the user immune to fire damage. The Firebat Armour Mk II comes equipped with Two Heavy Flamers. Counts as "Extremely Rare" outside of the Koprulu system. 5-4 Armoured Infantry Suit The 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit is a heavily remodeled version of the CMC-660 used by marauders. It is armed with two Quad grenade launchers on each arm. The suit's autoloader is equipped to quickly manufacture and load hundreds of standard Punisher grenades. The 5-4 armor contains a stimpack resupply unit, shaped armor to abate explosive impacts, stabilization servos to provide steadier aim in combat (though their effectiveness has been questioned), and enhanced fall boots in case of drop deployment. The suit is roughly the same weight as the CMC-660, but with a few differences—the plasma tanks were replaced with an auxiliary generator to power the manufacturing plant of the suit's autoloader. Additionally, some of the fire insulation was removed in favor of thicker neosteel plating. The suit can take a lot of punishment, but not its wearer, and as such, marauder fatalities were common after particularly harsh impacts, even if the suit itself was undamaged. To prevent this, Wolfe Industries developed a cutting-edge shock dispersion weave (a.k.a. kinetic foam) that houses a soft gel core. When the armor takes a hit, the weave contracts and expands, redirecting impact force away from the operator. The increase in survivability has meant the difference between victory or defeat in multiple skirmishes throughout the Koprulu sector, easily justifying upgrade expenses. However the foam was known to absorb the sweat of the suit's operator, causing it to grow mold. Counts as "Near Unique" outside of the Koprulu system. Category:Armour